The manufacture of monocrystalline materials, and in particular semiconductors, generally takes place in gradient ovens which may be suitable for use in space, and which comprise either multi-user ovens in which different samples of different sizes or natures may be treated in succession, or else which may comprise single-experiment ovens such as those known under the name Mephisto and which make it possible to use an adiabatic zone which is optimized for a particular material.
In multi-user ovens, the adiabatic zone is not perfectly adapted to each sample and the results are not always of adequate quality. Single user ovens also suffer from a major drawback, in particular for space applications, in that they cannot be used for performing a plurality of oriented solidifications on different materials.
An article by J.M. Parsey Jr. and A. Thiel published in "Journal of Crystal Growth" in 1985 at pages 211-220, and entitled "A New Apparatus for the Controlled Growth of Single Crystals by Horizontal Bridgman Techniques" describes a method of making monocrystalline materials using ovens having active adiabatic zones. This makes it possible to adapt the oven to materials of different natures while still obtaining good quality results. However, this method is very complex and is thus not suitable for use in space.
The invention seeks to remedy the above-mentioned drawbacks and to provide a gradient oven in which the characteristics of the adiabatic zone can be adapted in simple manner to each sample, thereby defining a multi-user oven of improved quality compared with prior art ovens of this type and which is convenient to use, thereby making it usable, in particular, under microgravity in space.